


What is Love? (Baby Fuckin' Knock That Off)

by ryu-no-hakai (PrincessNiallxHoran)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blurred Lines of "Cheating", Emotional Turmoil, Genji gets more than he bargained for, Glazed Over Sex Scene, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Shimadacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNiallxHoran/pseuds/ryu-no-hakai
Summary: Genji is under the impression that their relationship is pretty suspicious if Hanzo doesn't also bring people home from time to time. He forgets about that pretty quickly when his Anija actually gets a date and has the audacity to bring him home.





	What is Love? (Baby Fuckin' Knock That Off)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leukaraii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leukaraii).



> This was a piece for the Shimadacest Exchange based on a lovely prompt from leukaraii!
> 
> 1\. sfw/nsfw ok: Genji and Hanzo from Before the whole mess -- what's your take on their relationship back then? :D
> 
> I felt like there'd be some really weird, angsty crap going on before they finally devoted themselves, and I also felt like something would have to really happen for it to get to that point -- so I wanted to write that.
> 
> I hope this is good for you! It took me quite a while to figure myself out and get this all written. :)

Hanzo had been perfectly happy to ignore his brother after classes that afternoon. Every now and again his stupid sibling would get it in his head that he had an image to uphold, and because Genji himself had his  _ own _ connections, he was often readily aware when something happened in one of the elder’s classes. On that particular afternoon, one of his classmates had approached to ask him to dinner somewhere. In proper Hanzo fashion, he’d turned the girl down with less than zero concern for her feelings and had walked away. He had yet to find the bugged devices in the room relaying information to his sibling, but when he did he’d have them broken into a hundred pieces.

“What’s the problem with  _ one _ date,  _ Anija _ ?”

The question itself was bad enough, but the fact that Genji had pulled out one of his earbuds to ensure his brother heard it over the aggressive metal music that had been feeding into his skull had driven him over the edge. He swatted out, snatching his earpiece back and squinting pointedly over to where the younger stood, his hips cocked and hands resting on them. The same hands that had held tight to Hanzo’s own hips the night before when he’d sunk himself in so deeply.

“You know exactly what’s wrong with one date.” Hanzo tucked the earbud bad in, sighing in relief when the music struck from both sides, completing the circuit and leaving him satisfied. He grabbed his pencil, only to sigh heavily when the  _ other _ bud was tugged from his ear.

“I’m not saying you have to take them to  _ bed _ , Hanzo. You’re not like that. I’m just saying that it’s a little strange for a guy your age in our family to be totally uninterested in dating. Dad thinks it’s weird… Pretty sure we don’t want him looking into it.” Genji’s voice had this way about it where he could take something particularly serious, like the subject matter at hand, and deliver it in a way that was both playful and seductive. Two large hands smoothed over Hanzo’s shoulders and he groaned miserably, letting his forehead thunk onto the desk where his textbooks were open. He wondered quietly if this was the timbre Genji took when he was wooing a girl at the arcade and he questioned if he should be angry that it was being directed towards him now.

“It feels--”

“Like cheating.”

The statement was finished for him, and Genji was smirking behind him, he could feel it. Hanzo groaned in frustration, having a genuinely hard time understanding how the younger was so relaxed about it. Did it not feel wrong when the younger went out and brought a girl home? He always ached when he heard a soft voice, a gentle giggle - the way that his brother would moan so sweet when he took the first plunge --

“Hanzo, listen,” strong fingers curled around his shoulders and rubbed circles into his tense muscles, “the next person who asks you out, you will say yes too. You’ll show them a great night out and give them a kiss on the cheek before they leave, and then you’ll come to my room and I’ll remind you who you come home to.” Lips and teeth found Hanzo’s earlobe and he shivered, agreeing with a soft moan that, this one time, he would agree. Once he’d coerced the response from his elder brother, he grinned and pulled long dark hair away from the man’s neck and placed dozens of playful, sloppy kisses against it that let the elder laughing. If only Genji weren’t so goddamn persuasive.

//

The next opportunity took place the week after. A tall young man had approached, a few years Hanzo’s senior but in the same major of business. He’d seen the elder around here and there, but had never caught his name. He had always been the playful type -- the kind of person who had a retort for everything -- and this was no different. He’d placed his hand only a few inches to the side of the Shimada heir’s head and had crowded him up against the wall with a blatant confidence he’d only experienced with his brother.

“Shimada, Hanzo, right? Positively beautiful, you know. I’d be particularly interested in seeing that face outside of campus.”

He’d wanted to duck somewhere to hide, but the handsome acquaintance had in fact been the first person to ask him out since Genji had forced him to agree on  _ one date _ , and so he’d agreed. Friday night, eight pm sharp, dress nicely.

//

He’d expected Genji to look happy when he told him he’d accepted a date, but the younger’s face had screwed up for a moment and the next few minutes had been particularly tense. He asked for every detail -- the name, his age, where they’d met, etcetera.  _ Seiji. Twenty-Seven. Same major. _ When Hanzo had given everything he knew how to give, Genji was on him, biting at his lips and worming his hands underneath his elder brother’s tee shirt to touch and feel every inch of hot skin.

//

Despite his anxiety, Hanzo felt himself actually looking forward to the date -- just a little. Besides, his brother had admitted to enjoying the act himself, so was it really so bad if he let himself enjoy it? He wrapped himself up in a nice outfit before he was whisked away in a nice sports car. Naturally the ones they owned were better, but it was still a little impressive for someone who  _ wasn’t _ a Shimada to drive something so elegant. Hanzo had peeked out of the window to see Genji watching from the window, and for a moment he was actually a little excited upon realizing the younger was  _ jealous _ .

The date progressed naturally. Seiji was pleasant enough and it turned out he was genuinely  _ funny _ , which had been a great plus. Midway through, his phone vibrated and he excused himself for a moment to check it, startled slightly by a  _ quite _ excellent photo of his brother’s heavy cock with the caption “ _ miss me? _ ” below it. Of course he  _ did _ , but he wanted to make the younger work for it -- wanted him to teeter on the edge the same way Hanzo did when Genji would spend the night out.

He switched his phone to silent and tucked it away, leaving the little checkmark to note that Genji’s message was seen as the only response.

//

When things wrapped up and the man brought him back to drop him off, Hanzo was quickly realizing that his date might be looking for a little more than just the kiss on his cheek. The younger was crowded against the doorframe, finding their bodies close and the hint of alcohol on their breath.

“I’ll bet your room is lovely this time of the year.” The voice was low and suggestive, and Hanzo found himself almost entranced by it. His thoughts kept flickering to Genji upstairs, but they inevitably diminished to little wisps with the ache of hearing a girl reach climax beneath him.

“It looks good every time of the year.” Was Hanzo’s response, and he was almost startled by how suave he’d sounded. He’d admit that he was fueled by proving a point, but still it was incredible how bold it was making him. Seiji grinned, eager as he leaned in to steal a kiss that Han was ready to reciprocate. There were hands at his hips, thumbs drawing circles over the bone and sweet noises were filtering from them both before the door swung open with fervor beside them.

Genji stood in the doorframe, his arms crossed and expression blank with a tilt of his head. His pajama pants hung low at his hips and the blank tank he wore hugged him and made him look a little bigger than he usually did. Tactical. Dark brown eyes flicked between his panting elder brother and the man who’d dare lay hands on him before he took a step forward, towards the stranger.

“I think it’s time for you to go home, buddy.” Genji’s voice was severe, and the posturing had something in Hanzo’s stomach burning. Seiji didn’t seem quite so eager to comply, scoffing slightly at the interruption and posturing in return.

“What are you on, then? You get your little brother is an adult, right?”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed a bit at that, though he didn’t dwell on it. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that  _ his _ little brother had surpassed his height a couple years ago, and the hair had always done something to make them appear opposites in age. At any rate, there were more important things, like the way Genji chuckled and rolled his head on his shoulders to elicit a few pops from his bones as he took a step forward. All he was missing was a goddamn baseball bat to really make the image more threatening.

“I think you’re toeing the line. I think you know  _ exactly _ who we are, and  _ exactly _ how difficult I’d be happy to  _ personally _ make your life if you don’t fuck off right now.” Genji took another step, and Seiji was beginning to realize the gravity of the situation. He glanced towards Hanzo as if looking for help in the matter, but he received none -- he only saw the way the younger was blatantly watching the thug threatening him.

“Fuck this! This whole family is fucking insane.” He shot one last, longing look to Hanzo who had finally looked towards him before he made his way back to his vehicle, posture irritated and angry. The two brothers stayed where they were until Seiji pulled away. Once he did, Genji took another step forward as though daring him to come back before he spun on Hanzo with fire in his eyes.

“Were you going to take that asshole to your  _ room _ ?” The younger’s voice was sharp and almost biting, hurt laced in his tone. For a second Hanzo wanted to feel bad -- truly, he did -- but then he flashed back to each pretty girl, to each groan heard through paper thin walls and he just  _ didn’t _ .

“You take enough people to yours. I didn’t expect you to care.” And goodness, did he sound a little bitter when he wanted to sound smug.

There was a long moment where neither of them moved, just stared each other down with the intensity of two people feeling immensely wronged in their own regard. Hanzo wondered briefly if his brother even understood  _ why _ he’d prepared to take Seiji back to his room -- not for the sex, but to force Genji to feel the same things he had each time a new girl in short-shorts and a crop top giggled her way up the stairs.

“Hanzo that’s not -- that’s not the same! They don’t  _ mean _ anything!” And the younger was flustered now, his cheeks pink and hands moving emphatically. Hanzo was snarling, becoming agitated with the excuses.

“He didn’t  _ either _ , so what’s the difference?” The elder squared his shoulders and took a step forward, a darkness in his expression that had the taller shrinking down in borderline fear as the tables turned. No amount of strategically placed clothing could make him seem bigger than Hanzo Shimada when this much emotion was involved, especially when an index finger jammed itself against Genji’s chest, prodding hard.

“I sit, and I listen to each and every girl moan your name over and over -- I wonder why I’m not enough, and it’s always the same excuse, isn’t it?  _ It’s not normal for us to ignore girls, Anija _ . Fucking absolute  _ bullshit _ , and you  _ know _ it! It’s clear, really, especially tonight. You want me all to yourself but you won’t allow me the same pleasure and--,” this was getting out of hand, his voice was rising in volume and if he didn’t get himself under control everyone in the clan would know exactly what was going on with them. Instead he put both hands on the younger’s chest and shoved him out of the way, forcing his body past and heading in the direction of his room, only stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Genji, I swear…” Hanzo was prepared to turn on his own, but then his brother forced him around, his back firm against the wall of the entryway. Hands found his wrists and pinned them by his head, and suddenly he was lost for words as dark eyes met his own. The younger was suddenly soft, even as the grip held him tight.

“Hanzo that’s not - you’re enough - why would you--,” Hanzo could see the pieces clicking into place in Genji’s head, from the fact that the elder had endured each and every girl to the unpleasant twist in his own stomach at seeing his brother with his lips pressed to another man’s, “Brother I never meant…” There was a long moment shared between them before Hanzo’s expression twisted from anger to misery and there were tears pricking at the edges of them.

Genji’s own features changed from pained to startled and he shook his head, leaning in to pepper kisses across his brother’s cheeks and under his eyes as though to stave away the overflowing emotion behind them. Only when Hanzo chased his mouth did he kiss his brother’s lips, and then they were done for.

The stairs were the first problem. It was difficult to climb them when each and every moment was tense and filled with more emotion than either of them had really felt for the other. The second problem was trying to keep their noise to a minimum, at least in the hallways. It was quiet, which suggested their father was already fast asleep, but that didn’t mean the night staff wouldn’t trail through during their rounds.

“No one else will have you,” Genji murmured into his ear once they were in the younger’s room, surrounded by Manga and posters of various programs he followed religiously on television, “no one else will have  _ me _ .” He added, and Hanzo’s body shuddered where it lay below his brother. Fingers threaded through Hanzo’s own and he was pinned again to endure his brother biting sweet, dark marks onto the skin of his neck. Other sweet murmurs of  _ we only need each other _ and  _ dad can fuck himself _ met the elder’s ears and he was both euphoric and shuddering helplessly where his back met the bed.

Later, when he was spread open over Genji’s hips and grinding down on his brother’s cock with hands still tangled together amidst promises of commitment and scattered breathless apologies, he realized beyond a doubt that he was hopelessly head over heels for this fool.

//

The next morning they sat together at breakfast. Hanzo had unsuccessfully hidden the bites on his neck with primer stolen from the younger’s drawers, and would have hidden them under long, dark hair as well if he wasn’t going to train right after. Sojiro had stepped in mid bowl of cereal to sit down for his own breakfast, only to double take at his eldest son’s neck.

“Finally,” he had muttered as he shook the newspaper open, “here I was thinking my boy was going to die a virgin.”

Genji choked on his cereal.


End file.
